


The Time She (Never) Saved Him

by Acacia13



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6294940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acacia13/pseuds/Acacia13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Achilles hadn't told her who she was rescuing, so imagine her surprise when she realizes she must aid in Connor's rescue... Only to be told not to do so</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time She (Never) Saved Him

She stood in the crowd, awaiting the arrival of the ever-so-important prisoner that Achilles had convinced her to help save. He hadn't told her exactly who this person was, all she knew was that she would be there to help in the fight that was sure to follow the prisoner's escape. A part of her wondered where exactly Connor was, as he had been missing for weeks, and in a fight he was a far greater asset than she. If she were being honest, she was irked by Connor's disappearance. After all, what sort of man just leaves his friends without so much as a goodbye, and doesn't return? Despite this, she was worried sick about him, but without any way to contact him, she was forced to merely wait for his return.

She was jolted out of her thought by what sounded like a riot. As she tuned back into her surroundings, she saw that it essentially was. People pumped their fists, screaming unintelligible insults at the hapless prisoner. Though she tried, writhing her way past jeering New Yorkers, she couldn't get a look at the person she had come to save. For every person she pushed aside, there were five more blocking her path.

"I have changed my mind" an older man's voice muttered from her side, and looking down she noticed that she had managed to stumble upon Achilles. "When the fighting breaks out I want you to go guard the carriage."

She nodded. She would have much rather done that in the first place, if she was to be honest. Her eyes scanned the area, again trying to catch sight of this elusive prisoner. Perhaps if she could, she would begin to see why on Earth Achilles expected her to car-

Her eyes landed on Connor.

In that moment it was as though all thought had been cut off, and her mouth opened in silent protest. The jeers faded into the background as she studied his face. He had been hurt. His shirt was bloody and his face was bruised. Even walking toward the gallows though, he maintained his composure, though at one point she thought she could see just a hint of fear in his eyes as he turned his body in an attempt to shield his face from the flurry of blows the spectators threw at him.

It was also in that moment she realized how unfortunate she was to be standing so close to the gallows. If this plan failed, she would be forced to watch him die at close range. Her stomach flipped and her eyes began to cloud with tears.

As he staggered past her, guards flanking him, he happened to turn his head in her direction, meeting her eyes. She earned a slight nod and vague smile that she suspected may have been an attempt to reassure her. He neared the gallows, and she watched as a woman threw herself at him and punched him square in the jaw. The force pushed him to the ground and it took every ounce of her strength to restrain from flinging herself in front of him. Achilles beat her to it, gently pushing the woman aside even as she spit on Connor. Achilles knelt beside him, and she watched as they exchanged whispers.

Her hands began to shake as Connor stepped onto the gallows. She mentally kicked herself. She needed to get her emotions under control. After all, she was an Assassin. Her "feelings" did not matter in the middle of a mission. Still though, she couldn't keep tears of blind fury from falling as Charles Lee began to deliver his speech. As he defamed Connor, saying that he had plotted to kill Washington, that his execution was necessary, both things she knew were false. The people around her began to shout slurs, and when one man tauntingly called Connor a "half-breed" she turned to face him.  
"He's a man, not a dog." She retorted, clasping her hands to avoid punching the man in the throat.

"May God have mercy on your soul." Lee concluded, then the trapdoor opened and Connor was left writhing in the air, clutching wildly at the noose around his neck. Her blood went cold and she faintly heard herself scream. She was just beginning to shove through the ground in an attempt to get to the gallows when arrow flew by, partially severing the rope. It snapped; Connor fell through.

For a moment the crowd was silent. Charles Lee stared at the place where Connor's body HAD been in complete confusion. Personally, she felt her body relax, her breath came easier as she began to gently part the crowd in an attempt to get to the carriage before Connor and Achilles.

Then all hell broke loose.

People ran, screaming, guards fought with assassins that had been hiding in the crowd, Connor barreled past her, tomahawk in hand. For her part, she freed up one assassin by stabbing the guard he was engaged with.

"Merci!" He cried.

She shoved her way through the streets, dashing towards the tavern she and Achilles had parked the carriage in front of. Guards pursued, only to be engulfed in a sea of civilians that blocked their path. One got lucky and barely managed to stop her. She wasted no time in burying her dagger in his eye.

At long last she got to the carriage, and she skidded to a stop next to it. Somehow, this street was nearly empty. A few stragglers ran by, but not many others. Grateful for the break, she threw her back against the carriage, leaning against it for what seemed like hours. Then she got bored of that and climbed up the tavern walls, and sat up there for a spell. Again, she got bored, so she flung herself off of the building, landing clumsily on the carriage roof. In fact, she was fortunate that her foot hadn't put a hole in it.

She began to fidget more as her worry grew. What if they were hurt? Captured? Killed? She wasn't a one person army like Connor was, she couldn't very well storm the prison.

Finally, Achilles rounded the corner, limping toward her. She jumped off of the carriage, landing in front of him.

"Why didn't you tell me it was Connor?!" She shouted.

Achilles sighed "I knew that if you had known that Connor needed saving, you would have come to New York alone and gotten the both of you killed."

That stopped her short. Her face felt hot. Achilles' accusation was... Probably true to be honest.  
"He would do the same for us."

Achilles sighed, clambering into the carriage "Maybe, but he is strong enough to do so. You are not."

She ignored Achilles. Partly because he was right, though she would never admit it to anyone but herself, and partly because she had just realized that Connor was missing. "Where is Connor?"

"Just wait."

She pivoted to face the carriage, ready to argue with Achilles, to demand an actual answer, when she heard a voice.

"I am here. Do not worry."

She practically threw herself at Connor.

He chuckled, even as he staggered back under her weight. "I am alright, see?"

She pulled back from him, glaring. "Connor, you scared me half to death! You didn't even say goodbye when you left and then WEEKS later I wind up attending your execution?! Do you know how scared I was?"

Connor looked down, absorbing her words. "I am sorry."

She shook her head before stepping closer to him. Her voice lowered as she raised a hand to his face, running her thumb along a long cut on his cheek. "I know. Does your face hurt?"

"I suppose."

She nodded, slowly removing her hand. "You frightened me, Connor."

She heard Achilles grumble behind her.

"I know. You said so." Connor grinned

"I love you Ratonhnhaké:ton" she muttered, before rising on tiptoe to meet his lips. They broke apart, and she started to trudge to the carriage, pulling herself into the driver's seat.

"I love you too." He muttered back, before pulling himself into the backseat with Achilles.

For the first time since Connor had gone missing, she grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! It's my very first fanfic, so please feel free to leave criticism! Thank you!


End file.
